metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Command Courtyard
The Command Courtyard is the main room of Pirate Command on the Pirate Homeworld. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and is the hub room for Space Pirate activity in this sector. Description The room is soaked by a constant stream of Acid Rain. The only protection from this rain is on the protected areas on the first floor, and underneath the walkways on the ground floor. Several drones patrol this area, and there are many Pirate Troopers patrolling the upper level in this area as well, although they do not notice Samus on her first visit. Several holograms are present on the walls and depict Ridley. After the Galactic Federation has invaded the room, the large turrets in this room can be seen and heard firing at the Federation ships. Also, a single Commando Pirate will appear after the assault. Role Upon entering, Samus notices an Assault Pirate Trooper opening the main door which leads to the Skyway. This door is blocked by a shield that can only be disabled by draining a Grapple Voltage Terminal. However, this requires the Grapple Voltage and the Hazard Shield for safe access. A vent shaft exists on the far right side, but is blocked by a set of ventilation fans. Samus can get to the upper level via a Grab Ledge which leads through a Morph Ball tunnel. After navigating the tunnel, Samus will reach one of the sheltered areas on the 1st floor. An Energy Cell appears in this area, and removing it deactivates the fan system. Samus can then drop down and use this tunnel to eventually reach the X-Ray Visor. After Samus acquires the Hazard Shield and returns to the Command Courtyard in an attempt to access the Leviathan, she is met by heavy Pirate resistance. Three Phazite panels are deployed in the centre of the room, which the Pirates hide behind. Inhabitants s in the Courtyard.]] First visit *Pirate Surveillance Drone *3 Pirate Troopers (seen, not encountered) *Assault Pirate Trooper (seen, not encountered) After Hazard Shield *3 Assault Pirate Troopers After Federation assault *Commando Pirate Connecting rooms *Lift Hub (via Orange Door) *Flux Control (via ventilation tunnel) *Courtyard Passage (via Orange Door) Scans ;Ventilation fans :"Ventilation fans are blocking the vent duct. Cables can be seen leading up through the ceiling." ;Ventilation fans (offline) :"Ventilation fans offline. Power is no longer being received. Access to vent ducts granted." ;Power cables :"Power cables are connecting the ventilation fans to a control terminal located on the upper walkway." ;Pirate Surveillance Drone :"Pirate Surveillance Drone Scans for intruders and activates alarm system if hostiles are detected." ;Pirate Alarm System :"Pirate Alarm System Alert beacon is retracted. No threats detected. ;Shields :"Energy shields are blocking Skyway access. Operate nearby terminal to lower the shields." ;Grapple Voltage Terminal :"Terminal controls the nearby energy shields. Drain the device of power to remove the shields." ;Grapple Voltage Terminal (drained) :"Terminal is drained of power. Nearby energy shields are offline. Skyway route is now accessible." ;Covering :"Safety covering is in place and preventing air-duct access. Powered by a nearby terminal." ;Phazite panels :"Structure appears to be made entirely of Phazite. High-frequency Beams could shoot through it." Items .]] ;Missile Expansion :Through the narrow tunnels leading around to the Energy Cell station there is a Missile Expansion hiding in an alcove. Samus must roll around to the opposite side of the area and follow the left path upon reaching a junction to eventually collect the Expansion. ;Energy Cell ID: NE-1202S-6 :Can be acquired in the upper level of the room, via a Grab Ledge. Gallery Command Courtyard enter.jpg|Samus enters the Command Courtyard. Command Courtyard corner.jpg|A display with Ridley's image. Command Courtyard Grab Ledge.jpg|Samus views the Grab Ledge next to a rotary ventilation system using blades. Command Courtyard Morph Ball tunnel.jpg|Samus uses the Grab ledge to reach a Morph Ball tunnel. Command Courtyard Morph Ball maze.jpg|Samus reaches a system of tunnels inside one of the room's balconies. Command Courtyard Morph Ball maze 3.jpg|Samus nears the exit. Command Courtyard Morph Ball tunnel exit.jpg|Samus leaves the tunnels. Image:Command_Courtyard_Cell.jpg|The Energy Cell located in the 1st floor of the Command Courtyard. Command Courtyard Energy Cell remove.jpg|Samus removes the Energy Cell powering the ventilation system. Command_Courtyard_exit_hatch.jpg|A hatch provides a quick route back to the lower floor. Pirate_Vent.jpg|Samus enters the ventilation shaft. Trivia *There are three closed doors from which Space Pirates enter the Courtyard on the upper level near the Energy Cell. This door cannot be scanned or opened at any point in the game. It is similar to security bioscan locks in Metroid Prime. Category:Rooms Category:Pirate Command Category:Rooms containing Energy Cells Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3